Navigation systems are useful for providing turn-by-turn directions to a specific destination. Thus, if several vehicles enter the same destination, corresponding navigation systems can provide turn-by-turn directions for each vehicle to travel to the destination. In addition to reaching a destination, drivers of a group of vehicles may desire to caravan to a destination. When caravanning, the goal is for the group of vehicles to stay together and travel essentially the same path to the destination. Typically, a lead vehicle is selected. One or more follower vehicles attempt to keep the lead vehicle within visual sight and follow the lead vehicle to the destination.
However, due to traffic conditions, unplanned stops, traffic control devices, etc. one or more follower vehicles may get separated from (e.g., lose sight of) the lead vehicle in transit to the destination. When these situations arise, occupants of the various vehicles may use other communication mechanisms (e.g., mobile phones) to discuss and agree on how to regroup. Using other communication mechanisms when a vehicle is travelling can be difficult and inconvenient for vehicle occupants. For example, if a person is driving alone, it may not be safe to talk on the phone. Further, as the number of follower vehicles increases the complexity of coordinating route changes also increases. For example, it might take multiple calls between occupants of the lead vehicle and various follower vehicles to communicate route changes to everyone.